Vie commune
by Cho3
Summary: Harry est un préstigieux aurore. Qu'arrive-t-il lorsque sa vie est chamboulé par l'arrivée d'un Draco Malfoy ayant perdu la mémoire et ayant l'apprence d'un enfant de 4 ans ? jlai mis T mais sa deviendra M tard,yaoi HPDM résumé nul mé histoire mieux
1. Default Chapter

Coucou !! C'est moi !! Vous vous rappelez ? Sarah !!! Je suis désolée pour le retard que j'accumule dans mes fics, c'est simplement que j'ai récemment déménager et que je suis un peu en panne d'inspiration…alors…bonjour la cata --'' ! Bon me voici avec une nouvelle fic !!! Je suis aussi entrain d'écrire 3 One-Shot et la suite de HP et DM : un amour impossible ? Alors…je suis un peu débordé ! Bah vi, rajoutez à ça les devoirs d'école, le fait que je rentre chaque soir à 18h (j'habite à Laval et mon école est à Lachine…renifle ça fait beaucoup…) Bon bin…j'arrête de me plaindre et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !!!!

Disclamer : Je me demande encore et toujours pourquoi on s'acharne à faire ce de disclamer alors que tout le monde sait que les persos appartiennent à J.K Rowling !

Couple : Vous osez me demander ça ? ''

Rating : Je ne sais pas encore…

** Vie commune **

****

****

****

****

**Chapitre 1 :**** Mais dans quelle merde je me suis fourré ?! **

Il jeta ses clés sur la table, se pris une bouteille de whisky pur feu et se jeta littéralement sur son fauteuil en allumant la télévision. Le Survivant était maintenant âgé de 21 ans et il était l'aurore le plus réputée de toute l'Angleterre. À 16 ans, par pure vengeance, il avait tué sans pitié Bellatrix Black, l'assassine de son parrain. Ce qui l'avait entraîné dans une lutte sanguinaire contre le Lord Noir qu'il avait gagné haut la main…Quand il avait reçu son diplôme, il s'était tout de suite trouvé une maison dans un coin mi moldu, mi sorcier et il avait entamé ses études d'aurore. Alors que ses yeux se refermaient lentement, il entendit son téléphone sonner. Il grogna de mécontentement et pria pour que ce ne soit pas encore Mathieu qui l'appelait pour une affaire débile.

-Harry Potter à l'appareil, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

-Monsieur Potter, ici l'hôpital Ste Mangouste. Je vous appelle pour vous informer que…

Harry n'entendit pas la fin de la phrase tellement son cœur battait vite. Était-il arrivé quelque chose à Ron ou à Hermione ? Ou encore à Remus ? Il le SAVAIT ! Il avait eu un mauvais pressentiment toute la journée.

-…cela serait-il possible ?

-Hein ? Euh pardon ! J'était dans mes pensées, pouvez-vous répétez ?

-Est-ce qu'il serait possible pour vous de venir maintenant ?

-Bien sûr !!!

Aussitôt qu'il eut raccroché, il transplana vers l'hôpital. Une fois arrivé, il se précipita vers la réception.

-Ah ! M.Potter ! dit la jeune fille, je vois que vous avez fait vite. Bon je vais appeler le docteur Sillver afin qu'il vous explique tout.

-On m'a demandé ? dit une voix qui fit sursauter Harry.

Le brun se retourna pour se trouver face à un homme dans la quarantaine, les cheveux noirs et un peu grisonnant sur le côté ainsi que des yeux argentés pétillant de malice et de bonne humeur.

-M.Potter ici présent est venu pour la cause N3HGKI…

-Ah je vois ! Le patient de la chambre 433 ? demanda le docteur

-Exactement…

-Suivez moi à mon bureau Monsieur Potter…

Harry le suivi sans même s'en rendre compte, le docteur avait dit 'patient' donc ce n'était ni Hermione,ni Ginny, ni…enfin aucune fille qu'il connaissait…ça veut dire que cela pouvait très bien être Ron ou Rémus…

-Prenez place, faîte comme chez vous… Je me présente, Carl Sillver, docteur attitré officiellement à la cause N3HGKI et au patient de la chambre 433.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette cause ? Et qui est le dit patient ?! Hurla pratiquement Harry

-Calmez vous, la cause N3HGKI est communément appelé : la perte de mémoire sans aucun préavis. Ce qui veut dire que c'est arrivé comme ça, sans que personne ne s'en rende compte et le patient se nomme Draco Malfoy…

-Drac…QUOI ?! Vous m'appelez pour LUI ?! NAN MAIS VOUS ÊTES TARÉ !!!!! QUEL RAPPORT AVEC MOI ?! Malfoy et moi on s'est tout de suite détesté quand on s'est vu !

-Monsieur Potter !! Je vous rappelle que vous êtes dans un hôpital ! Si vous ne savez pas ce que ça veut dire allez chercher dans un mictionnaire !

-On dit : dictionnaire…

-Ouais bon…même truc…alors, nous savons pertinemment que vous et M.Malfoy vous vous détestez, toute la population magique est au courant de vos relations ! C'est simplement qu'il y'a de cela trois mois, les amis de M.Malfoy nous l'ont apporté sacrement amoché et évanoui. Vous êtes aurore, je présume que vous devez être au courant…

-Nan…

Le docteur soupira.

-Draco Malfoy, il y'a de cela 5 mois, a déserté le rang des mangemorts qui continuaient à faire le mal. Malheureusement, son père s'en est rendu compte et l'a battu à mort. Grâce à un subterfuge de la part de ses amis, il a pu s'en sortir avant de rendre son dernier soupir…

-Zut…ne puit s'empêcher de commenter Harry, et il reçut un regard noir de la part de Carl

-Quoi qu'il en soit, lorsqu'il s'est réveillé, il ne se souvenait plus de rien, même pas de comment faire bouillir une mandragore ! Au fil des semaines nous nous sommes rendu compte qu'il s'intéressait de très près à la lecture, plus précisément du magasine La Gazette des sorciers…

-Et quel rapport avec moi ?

-J'y viens ! Il y'a quelques semaines, il y'a eu un article sur vous dans la Gazette, votre photo était en première page. Comme d'habitude nous lui avons ramené le journal. Dès qu'il a vu votre visage sur la page couverture, il y a passé ses doigts et a murmuré : Harry…

Si il n'était pas assis, Harry se serait évanoui. Ok…récapitulons…Malfoy perdait la mémoire…ne se souvenait de rien sauf…de lui…Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre, il éclata de rire.

-C'est…c'est…la meilleure…pouaaahahahahahahah….ah j'vous jure, vous faîtes ma journée !!!!

-POTTER !

-Ça va, ça va…si on peut même plus s'amuser…

-Un vrai gamin…alors, l'hôpital vous a contacté afin de vous demander un petit service. Pourriez vous héberger Monsieur Malfoy chez vous pendant environ 1 mois ? Vous êtes la seule personne dont il se souvient vraiment, peut-être que si il passait un peu de temps avec vous, sa mémoire reviendrait…

-Hors de question. Donnez moi une seule bonne raison de le faire ! C'est un mangemort !

-Je vous rappelle qu'il est dans cette état justement parce qu'il a déserté les mangemorts !

-Il l'a simplement fait parce que Voldemort n'est plus des nôtres !!! Il ne voit simplement plus l'intérêt de rester parmi une bande minable qui croit en la résurrection d'un mec qui est maintenant 6 pieds sous terres entrain de se faire dévorer par les vers de terre !

-Draco a fait preuve d'un courage immense durant la guerre, c'était un espion, tout comme Severus Rogue il a aidé à prévoir les attaques du Lord Noir ! Monsieur Potter, je vous en pris ! Si au bout d'un mois nous ne voyons aucune amélioration alors nous le reprendrons à l'hôpital…

-…

-Je prends ça pour un oui ! Alors allons-y…

Le brun suivit docilement le docteur, perdu dans ses pensées. Malfoy était espion ? Il n'avait jamais voulu devenir mangemort…? Il soupira, il ne savait pas ce qui allait se passer, tout se chamboulait, tout se passait trop vite à son goût. Un jour il vient de tuer Voldemort et le lendemain il se retrouve avec un Draco Malfoy amnésique sur les bras… La voix de Carl le sortit de ses pensées.

-Une dernière chose avant d'entrer…Draco a la mémoire d'une enfant de 4 ans, il apprend de la vie et il est extrêmement fragile, alors faîte attention à ce que vous lui dîtes…

Le docteur ouvrit la porte et là, Harry a_ **vraiment** _failli s'évanouir. Devant lui, sur un lit d'hôpital, Draco Lucius Malfoy, sautillait sur le lit en tenant un ours en peluche dans ses bras et en couinant des : youpiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!!!

-Vous m'aviez dit qu'il avait le comportement d'un enfant de 4 ans !! Pas l'apparence !!!

Le docteur l'ignora et se tourna vers le blondinet.

-Drake !! Descends de là ! Je t'ai ramené de la visite !

-Mais…dit Draco une moue boudeuse sur le visage

La moue disparut aussitôt qu'il vit Harry. Son visage s'illumina et il descendit du lit en commençant à sautiller partout autour du Survivant.

-Ouais !! Lé venu me voireuuuuuuuuh !! Je l'savais !! J'ai demandé au père Noël de te ramener et il l'a fait !!!

_'Père Noël ? Me ramener ? Nounours ? Moue ? Draco Malfoy ? Nannnn…ça va pas du tout ensemble tout ça…aïe…mon crâne…voilà…j'ai ma migraine…--' _pensa Harry. Il fut de nouveau interrompu dans ses pensées par quelque chose de lourd entre ses bras. Il n'eut même pas le temps de souffler qu'il tomba à terre, Draco sur lui et qui poussait encore et toujours des petits couinements.

-Malfoy putain !!! T'as pas 4 ans ! T'en a 21 !

Aussitôt que ces paroles sortirent de sa bouche, il les regretta en voyant les larmes se former dans les yeux argentés du blond.

-Tu…tu pleures ? dit Harry complètement déboussolé

-Nan ! Je…hic pleure pas ! hic Chuis un grand garçon !!!! Je…ne pleure…pas…OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN !! T'es méchant !!! J'te détesteuuuuuuuuuuuuh !! Tu m'aimes paaaaaaaaas !!!!!! Hoqueta Draco en serrant son nounours contre lui

Harry ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que d'ouvrir la bouche. **Ça…**c'était vraiment pas Draco Malfoy ! Devant lui, il n'avait pas d'air hautin, de sourire narquois et de yeux pétillant de malice. Devant lui, il avait un petit dragon tout mignon, avec les joues rouges,le nez qui coule, des yeux grands ouvert et argentés ainsi que la lèvre inférieur retroussé à l'extérieur donnant ainsi à son propriétaire une moue tout simplement a-d-o-r-a-b-l-e. Propriétaire qui d'ailleurs serrait très fort son nounours contre lui.

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi Drake, allez lève toi de sur tonton Harry et donne moi ta main comme un grand garçon, quant à vous Potter, arrêtez de gober les mouches et relevez votre cul de sur la moquette, vous allez laisser votre trace si non…

-Snif…d'accord Monsieur…dit Draco

-Tu es un gentil garçon, maintenant va préparer ta valise. Tu vas partir avec Harry.

-Nan ! Hurla Draco en secouant la tête de droite à gauche, il est méchant !! Il ne m'aime pas !

-Mais bien sûr que si ! N'est-ce pas…_Harry ?_

Le dit Harry se tourna lentement vers le blond et s'agenouilla afin d'être à peu prêt à sa taille.

-Mais bien sûr que je t'aime mon p'tit bonhomme, j'ai dit ça tout à l'heure parce que ça faisait 5 ans que je t'avais pas vu…alors ça m'a surpris de te voir comme ça c'est tout…

_'J'vais vomir…je viens de dire à un p'tit con prétentieux que je l'aimais…beuuuuuuuurk…maman osekour !'_

Le visage du blond s'illumina et il donna un gros bec mouillé sur la joue de Harry en disant.

-Moi aussi je t'aime tonton Harry !!!! J'vais faire ma valiseuuuuuuuuuh !!!! Viens Harry Junior !!!!

-Harry…Harry Junior ?! S'exclama Harry alors que Draco se regardait en dessous du lit, cherchant quelque chose

-C'est le nom qu'il a donner à son nounours…

-Ah…_'Ma tête !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Elle va exploser !!! _**Quelle tête ? **_Bravo Harry…maintenant tu te réponds tout seul…'_

20 minutes plus tard, la valise de Draco était prête, mais le blondinet cherchait toujours des yeux quelque chose. D'ailleurs il semblait très énervé.

-Qu'est-ce que tu cherche ? demanda Harry

-Un graaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand album zoto avec plein de jolis zoto de toi !!!!! Sourit Draco, J'AI TROUVÉÉÉ!!! On y va ?

Il prit Draco par la main et se dirigea vers l'arrière de l'hôpital.

-Tiens toi prêt Draco, on va transplaner…

-Transplaquoi ?

Draco n'eut même pas sa réponse. Il se sentit tout bizarre…alors il ferma les yeux. Quand il les ouvrit il se trouvait dans un grand appartement tout joli avec plein de photo, une espèce de truc rectangulaire noire et plein d'autres trucs de grand adulte ! Mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'extasier devant tout ça…parce qu'il voyait tout en double…

-Tonton Harry ?

-Oui ?

-J'me sens pas bien…

Le brun se retourna juste à temps pour voir le petit blondinet vomir sur son magnifique tapis de perse qui lui avait coûté si cher…_'C'est décidé…je HAIS les enfants…'_

-Drake !! T'aurais pas pu te retenir ?!

Il se rattrapa aussitôt qu'il vit les larmes se former dans les yeux du blond.

-Non non non !! Ce n'est pas grave ne t'inquiète pas !! Tonton Harry va tout nettoyer…oui…tout…et…tout seul…toi…va dans la chambre au fond du couloir et défait ta valise…tu sera gentil…

-D'accord Tonton Harry!! Tu viens Harry Junior?

Une fois qu'il entendit la porte de la chambre du blond craquer, il prit un torchon et se mit à nettoyer.

-Mais dans quelle merde je me suis fourré ?!

**À Suivre…**

Voilà !!! Je sais que c'est court, mais c'est juste une fic qui m'est venu comme ça !! Alors…REVIEWS !!


	2. Pourquoi moi !

Coucou !!! Je suis désolée pour le retard que j'ai, mais bon…j'ai pas vraiment d'excuses…alors je vous souhaite une bonne lecture

P.S Je vais essayer de publier une fois par semaine…mais je promets rien ''

Disclamer : Rôôôô !!! Quelqu'un va-t-il finir par comprendre qu'ils ne sont pas à moi ?!

Couple : renifle Je m'appelle Sarah alias Cho3, ça vous donne votre réponse ? --''

**RAR : **

****

****

**Minimay******_ Coucou !! Merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente que l'idée te plaise, j'espère que je n'ai pas été trop longue à uploader _

**Lululle :**_ Coucou ma puce !!Comment ça va ? Ça fait longtemps qu'on s'est pas parlé Désolé…mes parents ont découverts mes mangas yaoi alors…interdit de MSN…--'' Bon je suis contente que ça te plaise…j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que l'autre !!!! Bonne Lecture !_

**Saral******_ Mercii!!! Je suis contente que ça te plaise. Moi aussi sa me fait trop marrer de voir Harry se répondre tout seul et j'imagine trop un Draco miniature…déjà que le grand est…hum…pas mal du tout '' Je te souhaite une bonne lecture ! _

**L'Anonyme :**_ J'espère que je ne t'ai pas fait attendre, en fait, ce deuxième chapitre je l'ai écris le lendemain où j'ai posté le premier…j'attendais juste d'avoir des reviews pour le poster Moi aussi,en écrivant,j'imaginais la moue de Draco…si elle t'a plus, tu vas encore plus aimer ce qu'il fait dans ce chapitre… Bonne Lecture !_

****

**Onarluca :**_ Merci !! J'espère que je ne t'ai pas trop fait attendre _

**Louange :**_ Pourquoi Harry ne tombe pas tout de suite sous son charme ? Simple…c'est un enfant de 4 ans et lui,il en a 21…ça ferait pas un peu…pédophile ? loll Allez, je te souhaite une bonne lecture ! _

**Zaz :**_ Vi je sais !! Je l'imaginais trop en écrivant !! Ce qu'il doit être mignooooooooon !!! loll _

**Phenix**** :_Bah_**_ au fait, je vais essayer de publier chaque vendredi…mais je promet absolument rien, mais je jure que je vais faire de mon mieux !!!! Je suis contente que sa te plaise autant !!! _

**Ingrid :**_ Hum…je n'en ai aucune idée…mais j'aimerai avoir la réponse !! Oui, je vais essayer d'uploader régulièrement (tout les vendredis), mais je ne promets rien et je n'ai aucune idée de la longueur de cette fic…tout ce que je peux te dire c'est qu'il manque BEAUCOUP de chose avant d'enfin arriver au résultat que je recherche _

**Maira******_ Moi aussi j'aimerai avoir le même ,mais le Père Noël est pas gentil…il veut pas… __L__ Tant pis…bon bah je te souhaite une bonne lecture et je te remercie pour ta review ! _

**Shinobu-Sû******_Coucou !! Vi je vais bien, merci et toi ? Pour ''Un amour impossible'' bah…j'y travaille…très lentement…mais j'y travail quand même !! C'est que je sèche un peu pour cette fic alors…'' Bon je vais essayer d'uploader régulièrement pour celle-ci ! Bonne Lecture !_

**Lyna-Shy******_ Vi ! Ça sera un slash HD !! Tu penses vraiment que Dray restera toujours comme ça ? Mais nan !!! loll, mais le slash est encore très loin!!! Et quand le slash commencera, ça ne sera que le début de mon histoire…'' _

**Atalanta**** de Tebas :**_ Mouais…mais il aura aucun air…il se souviendra de rien…mais chut !! Faut pas le dire !! Allez je te souhaite une bonne lecture !!!_

**P.S**** JE VOUS REMERCIE POUR TOUTES VOS REVIEWS !! ÇA ME FAIT CHAUD AU CŒUR ET JE VOUS SOUHAITE UNE EXCELLENTE LECTURE !!!**

**Chapitre 2 :** **Pourquoi moi ?!**

-TONTON HARRY !!!!!! IL Y'A UN MONSTRE DANS MON PLACARD !!! OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN !!!!!

Harry se réveilla en sursaut de son superbe rêve où il y'avait tout plein de guimauve et de chocolat partout…hum…chocolat….miam…pourquoi il était debout déjà ? Ah oui…le gosse…-- Il se leva en grognant, les traces de son sommeil inachevé encore présent sur son visage. Alors qu'il allait tourner la poignée de sa chambre, il jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil : 3h30 du matin…et il commençait sa journée à 6h30…-- Il allait trucider Draco Lucius Malfoy ! Il rentra dans la dîtes chambre pour voir le blondinet étoffé dans ses couvertures entrain de sangloter. Il roula des yeux et s'assit sur le bout du lit, sentant aussitôt Draco sursauter. D'une voix ensommeillée et énervée, il dit :

-Les monstres n'existent pas. Point barre. Et même si ils existaient, ma maison a pu repousser les plus dangereux sorts des mangemorts…bonne nuit.

Sur ce il se leva afin de regagner son joli petit lit douillet qui l'appelait. Il s'étoffa dans ses couvertures sentant déjà l'odeur du chocolat et la douceur d'être couché sur un marshmallow. Miam…ah…ça y'est…il allait s'endormir…jusqu'à ce que…'BOUM'

-PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE MERDE, C'EST TROP DEMANDER VOULOIR UN PEU DE SOMMEIL ?! Hurla-t-il en allumant sa lampe de chevet.

Devant lui, la porte de sa garde robe était ouverte et un gros tas de vêtements gisait à terre. Il fronça les sourcils. Aucune trace de Draco. Bizarre…ça ne pouvait pas être tomber tout seul ce truc. Il grommela doucement, se leva et alors qu'il allait commencer à ranger ses vêtements, le tas bougea. Il fit un bon de 3 mètres pour enfin atterrir sur son lit et voir Draco sortir du dit tas de vêtement avec une casquette rouge qui le rendait aveugle, une longue chemise bleu nuit qui lui allait comme un sac poubelle et des lunette de soleil noir qu'il distinguait un peu en dessous de la casquette.

-Tonton Harry !!!! Tu pourras me prêter cette chemise ? Hein ? Dit dit !!! Steupléééééééééééé !!!!

Si Harry n'avait pas été aussi fatigué et aussi de mauvais poil. Il aurait remarqué à quel point la scène qui se passait devant lui était rare et mignonne. C'est vrai quoi, ça vous arrive souvent vous de voir un Draco Malfoy de 4 ans tout mignon habillé avec des vêtements trop large et une casquette qui le rend aveugle ? Sans le vouloir, un tendre sourire se forma sur les lèvres du Survivant…Il devait l'avouer, Draco était vraiment à croquer comme ça…Les joues rougies par l'effort d'êtres monté sur la tablette sans faire de bruit et l'immense sourire de satisfaction plaqué sur son visage le rendait vraiment adorable. Tendrement et doucement, Harry lui enleva calmement les vêtements et commença à les ranger un par un avec une patience que lui-même ne se connaissait pas. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il vit Drake avec les yeux rivés au sol et un brin de honte dans ses petits yeux.

-Hé…bonhomme, ça va pas ? demanda doucement Harry

-Tu vas me disputer ? Je suis vraiment désolé !! Je te jure qu'il y'a un monstre dans ma chambre !!! D'ailleurs, il fait plein de bruit bizarre du genre : 'crouuuuuuuuuunch'. J'me suis dit que si je mettais tes vêtements, il aurait peur de moi parce qu'il penserait que j'était un adulte…

Harry essaya en vain de camoufler le sourire qui menaçait de naître sur son visage. Les 'crounch' que Draco entendait était tout simplement le bruit d'un arbre qui frotte contre la vitre, et il avait du voir l'ombre de cet arbre…alors il avait eu peur. C'est à ce moment là que Harry se rendit compte que devant lui, il n'avait plus le petit Malfoy prétentieux et arrogant qui lui avait pourri la vie pendant près de 7 ans, mais l'enfant innocent et doux qu'était le vrai Draco avant de recevoir les leçons sur l'art d'être un vrai Malfoy de la part de son père. Il le prit doucement dans ses bras, le souleva et le coucha.

-Allez…tu dors avec moi ce soir et je te promets que dès demain, je me débarrasserai de ce monstre…

-Vrai ? Couina doucement Draco

-Vrai.

-Vrai de vrai ?

-Vrai de vrai.

-Vrai de vrai de vrai de vrai ?

-Vrai de vrai de vrai de vrai.

-Vr…

-Ça va Drake, je crois que j'ai compris…allez dors…

Sur ce, il éteignit la lumière. Et alors qu'il pensait qu'il allait enfin avoir droit à ses 8heures de sommeil…

-Tonton Harry ?

-…Oui ?

-Chante moi une chanson…

Le brun soupira mais se résigna tout de même à lui chanter une chanson qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis un bon bout de temps :

_Il est bien tard je comprends la terre a déjà fait deux tours_

_Mais tu sais, ça fait longtemps que je patiente jusqu'à ce jour_

_Plus on attend plus c'est dur, d'avouer qu'on a tout les tords_

_Mais je ne suis plus vraiment sur que cela nous serve encore_

_Si j'abuse de tom temps, je m'excuse j'veux t'dire seulement._

_C'est ma faute_

_C'est ma faute_

_Si l'on est si loin l'un de l'autre_

_C'est ma faute_

_C'est ma faute_

_Si l'on est plus rien l'un pour l'autre_

_Je ne veux pas que tu pardonnes encore ni même que tu m'écoutes_

_Je veux que la nuit quand tu dorme tu n'es jamais plus aucun doute_

_Je dois partir maintenant et laisser tourner la terre_

_Et laisser la poussière du temps, recouvrir notre histoire entière_

_Mais j'abuse de ton temps, j'ai plus d'excuse je par maintenant_

_Je sais j'abuse de ton temps, j'ai plus d'excuse j'veux t'dire seulement_

_C'est ma faute_

_C'est ma faute_

_Si l'on est si loin l'un de l'autre_

_C'est ma faute_

_C'est ma faute_

_Si l'on est plus rien l'un pour l'autre…_

**(Kyo-C'est ma faute) **

Une fois fini, il jeta un regard au blond afin de constater avec soulagement qu'il dormait encore. Il soupira de bien être, se retourna dans son lit et alors qu'il allait fermer les yeux…

-Tonton Harry ?

-soupir d'exaspération Quoi encore ?!

-Je t'aime…

Le brun ouvrit des yeux globuleux et se retourna vivement vers le blond. Trop tard. Il s'était déjà rendormi. Oh et pis après tout, c'était un gosse, pourquoi s'en faire parce qu'il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait ? Les gosses disaient tout le temps des 'Je t'aime'…non ? Pas vrai ? Bien sur que si !!!! Il n'avait pas à se poser tant de question…Alors pourquoi le faisait-il ? Pourquoi était-il tout d'un coup mal à l'aise d'être à proximité de Draco Malfoy ? Et pourquoi diable avait-il envie que les paroles de Draco viennent du fond de son cœur ? Se serait-il attaché au blond ? En une seule journée ? Impossible…_'_**Peut-être que ton affection pour lui remonte à longtemps…**_Oh non…manquait plus que j'me parle tout seul…_**T'es tu seulement rendu compte de la chanson que tu lui a chanté ?**_...La ferme'_ Ça ne voulait absolument rien dire !!!! Il ne s'était ABSOLUMENT PAS attaché à ce fils de pute !

…………………………………

……………………………...

…………………………………

………………………………

…………………………………

Râââââââh !! Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était dormir !! Alors pourquoi, nom de dieu, l'image de Draco avec ses vêtements hantait ses esprits ?!!!? Et pourquoi l'image dans sa tête n'était pas un petit garçon de 4 ans, mais un jeune homme de 21 ans ?! Il soupira, il en était maintenant absolument certain, Draco Lucius Malfoy premier du nom était né pour le faire chier…Il se leva avec rage, ressentant tout de suite le froid s'insinuer en lui. Nan, mais c'est quoi l'idée de dormir avec des boxers ?! Allez…un bon café chaud et bien noir lui permettrait de mettre un terme à ces idée absurdes !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Il prit une gorgée, ressentant tout de suite les biens fait du café chaud sur son système nerveux. Il regarda pensivement par la fenêtre en se remémorant des souvenirs de Poudlard. Un doux sourire vint fleurir sur ses lèvres rien qu'en repensant à combien de temps il avait fallu à Ron et Hermione pour se mettre ensemble.Et dire que maintenant,ils était mariées depuis 3 ans et il avait un jeune garçon nommé Benjamin âgé de 1 ans.Il se souvenait de cette époque, ça avait été la meilleure année de toute sa vie. Sa septième année…ses 17 ans…La guerre était fini, il venait de détruire Voldemort et de venger son parrain…Et il était sorti avec Ginny…Ginny qui l'avait d'ailleurs intrigué lorsqu'elle avait rompu avec lui…

**Flash Back **

_-Ne rends pas les choses plus difficiles qu'elles ne le sont déjà !!! S'exclama la rouquine_

_-Je ne rends rien de difficile !! J'essaye simplement de comprend pourquoi ! _

_-Harry voyons ! Tout Poudlard est au courant ! Tu es le seul qui est aveugle ! La personne finira par capturer ton cœur ! Je ne veux pas souffrir encore Harry !! _

_-Mais de qui est-ce que tu parles ?! _

_Elle secoua la tête de droite à gauche et se dirigea vers la porte. Une fois sa main sur la poignée, elle dit :_

_-Sache que dans tout Poudlard, une seule personne t'aime réellement et serait prête à te donner corps et âme. Cette personne t'aime et t'aimera toujours plus que n'importe qui…si toi-même tu es trop aveugle pour l'avoir remarquer…ce n'est pas moi qui te dira qui est cette personne…_

**Fin Du Flash Back **

Tout le restant de l'année, il l'avait consacré à la recherche de cette personne. Mais en vain. Il ne remarquait rien d'anormal dans le comportement des gens autour de lui. Peu importe…de vieux souvenirs…

-Tonton Harry ?

Il sursauta, se renversant par la même occasion du café brûlant sur les cuisses. _'Au moins, mes couilles sont sauvés…'_Puis il se tourna lentement vers Draco. Il tenait dans sa main droite Harry Junior qui traînait un peu à terre. Le haut de son pyjama était un peu abaissé, laissant ainsi voir une épaule avec la peau d'une blancheur quasi impossible. Il avait les cheveux désordonné -un sourire naquit sur le visage de Harry alors qu'il pensait à combien les cheveux étaient sacré pour le Draco Malfoy qu'il avait connu- et ses yeux argentés étaient à demi fermé.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demain, ou plutôt tout à l'heure, je te réveillerai tôt pour que je t'emmène chez Ron et Hermione…

-Je ne veux pas y aller !!! Je veux rester avec toi !!!!! Hurla le blondinet, tout d'un coup réveillé, en s'accrochant à sa jambe.

-Oh allez Draco !!!!! Ne fais pas le bébé, d'ailleurs, ils ont tout les deux un enfant de 1 an ! Tu pourra jouer avec…allez Drake…t'es un grand garçon…

Le blond fit une moue à l'énoncé de la phrase 't'es un grand garçon'. Harry savait qu'il aimait quand on le traitait comme si on parlait à un ado qui sait prendre des responsabilités. Mais maintenant, il voyait bien que Draco était confronté à un dilemme. Rester avec lui ou lui prouver qu'il était un grand garçon.

-D'accord…répondit finalement Draco en s'installant sur ses genoux

Pendant un bon 10 minutes, ils restèrent silencieux. Jusqu'à ce que Draco-je-suis-une-pie Malfoy ouvre la bouche.

-Tonton Harry…tout à l'heure…j'ai fait un rêve bizarre…

-Raconte…

-Hé bin…j'était plus grand…et j'était avec toi, mais t'était plus jeune et pis là, on était dans une sorte de forêt et pis la il y'avait un chien et pis la…le chien s'est mis à courir et pis la j'ai vu quelqu'un à terre accroupie sur une sorte de cheval avec une corne sur le front- C'est une licorne,intervint Harry- et pis la on aurait dit qu'il la suçait dans le coup…et pis la bin j'ai eu peur et je me suis sauvé…

Le brun le regarda surpris…Le rêve…c'était ce qui s'était passé lorsqu'ils avaient tout les deux 11 ans et qu'ils avaient vu Voldemort pour la première fois…Draco se rappellerait déjà de certain de ses souvenirs ? Sa présence était-elle vraiment bénéfique à la guérison de Draco ?

-Mais…reprit Draco

-Hum…?

-Bin…j'ai eu tellement peur que…

-Que quoi ? Insista Harry en voyant la rougeur se dessiner sur les joues du blond

-Biiiin…

-Bin quoi ?

-…

-Draco bon sang accouche !

-J'AI FAIT PIPI DANS MES CULLOTES !!!!!!! Pleurnicha Draco

Harry : --'' Oh…Pourquoi moi ?!

**À suivre…**

**Vala !!! J'espère que vous avez aimé !!! Je vous remercie pour vos reviews !!!! Bin…un p'tit commentaire sa me ferait pas de tord !!! **


	3. Catastrophe

Ah que coucou ! C'est de nouveau moi ! J'espère que je n'ai pas trop tardé ! Désolé pour mon retard d'une journée, hier j'étais occupée…Je tiens à avertir que ce chapitre est extrêmement court, car il y'a une scène vraiment importante et que je voulais la laisser en suspens…Bon alors je vous souhaite illico une très bonne lecture ! N'oubliez pas de me laisser des reviews... J

Disclamer : s'énerve ILS SONT PAS À MWA ! Clair ?

Rating : Toujours aucune idée…

Couple : Vous me le demandez encore ?

**RAR (Réponse Aux Reviews) :**

**Vif d'Or :**_ Vi…l'innocence de Harry ! C'est bien ça le problème dans pratiquement toutes les histoires ! Il est trop naïf ce mec ! C'est pour ça qu'on le trouve tout mimi!_

**Selann**** Yui :** _Moi aussi j'en veux un pareil ! TT Pourquoi mes souhaits ne sont jamais exaucé ?soupir Bon ! J'arrête de me morfondre et je te souhaite une bonne lecture et te remercie pour ta review ! _

**Maira******_ Nan ! Au contraire ! Ça va l'aider pour sa future relation…Tu verras ;) _

**Saral******_PTDR ! Ça serait trop bien d'avoir comme mari l'adulte et l'enfant comme…bin enfant ! Un Draco Miniature et un Draco Adulte…ah ! Le paradis sur terre existerait belle et bien…yeux rêveurs Et pis pour Harry…tu le connais…il est naïf alors…ça va prendre un petit peu de temps avant qu'il ne s'en rendre compte…_

**Alinou******_ Suis contente que ça te plaise…j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que les autres…_

**Luna-la-Lunatique******_ ptdr ! Nan ! Ryry il lave pas vraiment Dray…tu vas voir en lisant…je sais qu'il est court ce chapitre mais j'espère que ça va te plaire quand même !_

**Ilys******_ T'es la je ne sais pas trop combiètième personne qui me demande ça…Si j'en avais en réserve, je les aurais déjà tous utiliser…des Draco miniatures ça doit vraiment être mignon, ne ? Bonne Lecture !_

**Minimay******_ Merci ! Je sais que cette fois j'ai été lente, mais bon…lis la note en bas…tu comprendra ! Bonne Lecture !_

**Zaz :**_ Bah…c'est parce que à 4 ans, nous étions tous innocents et pur. Pourquoi cela serait différent pour Draco ? Je l'ai spécifié, à 4 ans, le père de Draco n'avait pas encore commencé son éducation. Donc il avait encore la liberté d'agir comme un véritable enfant normal ! Non, à 4 ans on ne savait pas encore complètement se laver…loll en tout cas, moi, non !_

**Lululle :**_ Oh longue histoire…je me rappelle pas si je te l'ai expliqué sur MSN…oui hein ma puce ? Si non, tu me le dis dans ta prochaine review et je te répond !Vi…mais t'inquiète pas le slash arrive dans quelque chapitre…enfin…quelque…'' Faut croiser les doigts pour mon humeur…Hey ! Tu sais quoi ? Ça se peut que je vois J-C le 11 février ! TROP CONTENTE ! Croise les doigts et pris pour moi ma puce ! Je t'aime ! Bonne Lecture !_

**Shinobu-Sû******_ Normalement, oui je publie toute les semaine, mais cette semaine j'ai eu un empêchement (lis la note en bas). Je ne sais pas combien il y'aura de chapitre exactement et non Draco ne restera pas un enfant de 4 ans…t'inquiète ;) N'oublie pas que c'est un slash et que je ne fais pas dans la pédophilie ! Bonne Lecture ma puce !_

**Onarluca :**_ Merci et je te souhaite une bonne lecture, ça me fait plaisir de toujours te voir fidèle à mes histoires…_

**NOTE GIGA MÉGA IMPORTANTE À LIRE ABSOLUMENT AVANT DE COMMENCER LE CHAPITRE :**

**Bon bah…coucou ! Alors la note elle est pas si important loll mais pour moi : oui. Alors je tenais à m'excuser pour le retard d'une semaine que j'ai. La raison ? Elle est simple : J'ai changé d'école et d'environnement, par ce fait j'ai complètement oublié mes histoires, vous devriez d'ailleurs remercier Laurence Girard Gribling, car c'est elle qui m'a rappelé mes histoires loll Bon je m'excuse encore et je vais essayer de publier vendredi prochain le chapitre 4 ! Bonne Lecture mes chéris !**

**Chapitre 3 :**** Catastrophe**

-Va te laver pendant que je nettoie les draps…soupira Harry

-D'accord ! s'exclama Draco, trop heureux de ne pas s'être fait disputer

Harry se dirigea vers la chambre et se découragea aussitôt devant la grande flaque présente sur les draps. Il enleva doucement le drap en se pinçant le nez et alors qu'il se retournait vers la porte, il trouva un Draco rouge de honte entrain de se tordre les doigts…Oh oh…ça sentait mauvais…Hein ? Quoi ? Ah oui, c'était les draps…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a Draco ? demanda Harry avec appréhension

-Bin…comment je fais pour me laver tonton Harry ?

_'Oh non…non non non non non non…NON !' _Il n'allait tout de même pas…Non non non ! Hors de question ! Il ne pouvais pas…Draco Malfoy voyons !

-Tu ne sais vraiment pas comment faire ?

-Nan…

-Alors démerde toi ! Ou plutôt dépisse toi !

Il vit aussitôt les yeux du jeune Draco se brouiller de larmes, mais il se jura de ne pas flancher ce coup ci. Il pouvait très bien résister à cette adorable mine boudeuse, à ces grands yeux gris remplis de larme et qui l'imploraient et à ces mignonnes petites joues rougies par le chagrin…Non…il n'allait absolument pas flancher…

**_15 minutes plus tard…_**

****

****

-Allez maintenant enlève tes dessous et plonge dans le bain…dit Harry

_'J'arrive pas à croire que j'ai flanché…'_

Le blond acquiesça vivement, enleva ses super couches qui s'enfilent comme des culottes (Je suis grand maintenaaaaannnnt…chantonna Draco) et plongea (ou plutôt sauta) dans le bain, éclaboussant au passage le merveilleux col roulé noir moulant sans manche que Ginny lui avait offert pour Noël. Il soupira et entreprit la dur tâche de nettoyer un Draco gazouillant et heureux comme tout.

-Tonton Harry tu me chatouillllllllllllllllllllle !

Le brun roula des yeux, mais ne cacha pas le sourire amusé qui vint se placer sur ses lèvres. Il éclaboussa doucement le blond qui prit un sot et lui lança dessus.

-Hé ! Tu triches sale morveux !

-Nan!

-Si!

-Nan!

-Si!

-Nan!

-Si !

-Si !

-Nan !

-Ah ! Je t'ai euuuuuuuuuu! S'exclama le blond en riant légèrement

-Morveux ! Sourit Harry, je vais aller me changer…pendant ce temps, rince toi. Tu n'as qu'à prendre le sot là, mettre de l'eau dedans et te le verser sur la tête et le corps.

-D'accord ! Eh dit, tu peux ouvrir la fenêtre ? Fait chaud tonton Harry !

Le brun s'exécuta et partit vers sa chambre. Il enleva ses vêtements et mis un baggy noir avec un pull blanc. Suite à cela, il prit les draps et se dirigea vers la machine à laver. Il régla le tout, mis le drap dans la machine et remonta afin de regarder la télévision jusqu'à ce que le blond aille finit sa douche. Il zappa pendant environ 15 minutes, voyant qu'il n'y avait rien de bon, il éteignit la télévision et plongea dans ses pensées. Ces temps passées avec le blond lui avait montré la véritable personnalité qu'aurait eu Draco si son père n'avait pas commencer à l'éduquer, il trouva d'ailleurs bizarre que l'enfant n'ai pas demandé après ses vrais parents. Encore un mystère entourant le jeune blond… Il se surprit à penser qu'il se ferait très bien à une vie avec un enfant tel que Draco…même qu'il serait encore plus heureux si le vrai Draco de 21 ans serait comme ça…Il s'assoupit doucement avec cette pensée en tête, ne se rendant même pas compte que dans la salle de bain, une catastrophe s'était produit.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, Harry regarda aussitôt l'heure. _'Oula ! J'ai dormi pendant 1h30 ! Bizarre…pourquoi Draco ne m'a pas réveillé ?'_ Il haussa les épaules et partit à la recherche du blond. Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre. Vide. Fronçant les sourcils, il se dirigea vers la chambre à coucher principale. Vide aussi. Il fouilla toute la maison. Vide. Aucune présence.

-DRACO ! CE N'EST PAS LE MOMENT DE JOUER À CACHE-CACHE ! JE VAIS ÊTRE TRÈS FÂCHÉ SI TU NE SORS PAS TOUT DE SUITE !

Rien. Pas même le moindre son. Pas un froissement. Pas un indice qui donnait l'impression que Draco allait sortir de sa cachette. La panique l'envahit. En temps normal, Draco serait tout de suite sorti, affichant un air navré et honteux et la seconde qui suivait, il serait sur les genoux de Harry entrain de rire…Il courut vers la salle de bain et se figea sur place. La fenêtre était grande ouverte et sur le miroir embué de la salle de bain, il était écrit :

_Tu ne le reverras plus jamais…_

**À suivre…**

**Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu et je m'excuse encore de mon retard d'une journée, mais bon c'est mieux une journée qu'un mois ! Non ? Bon…un p'tit commentaire pour me faire plaisir ? Critique ou louange, ça ne me dérange pas ! Tant que ce n'est pas une insulte ! Je déteste les insultes ! Je sais que c'est extrêmement court, mais je vous jure que le prochain chapitre sera hyper long, sauf en cas d'empêchement…ah merde…ça se peut qu'il ne soit pas long, car je commence dans une nouvelle école lundi…J'aurais peut-être du retard à travailler…Mais bon, seul le temps nous le dira…**


	4. Panique et lettre mystérieuse

Ah que coucou le monde, les geeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeens ! Vous allez bien ? J'ai rien entendu! OUAIIIIIIIIIISSSS! Alooooooooooooooors tout d'abord, je voulais vous souhaitez une Joyeuse Pâques en retard et m'excuser du retard que j'ai encore accumulé dans mes fics…Bon, j'arrête avec mon bla bla et je commence le chapitre, BONNE LECTURE!

Disclamer : Pas à moua!

Couple : Vous vous demandez encore? Il serait temps d'aller vous faire soigner…

Rating : Je ne sais toujours pas…

**Chapitre 4 :** **Panique et lettre mystère **

Le sang du Survivant se glaça de terreur. Il inspecta la salle de bain de plus près pour y trouver un quelconque indice, mais n'y trouva rien. Ce qui voulait dire que l'enlèvement était d'un sorcier. Il réfléchit rapidement. Qui pouvait avoir fait cela ? Quelqu'un qui lui voulait du mal ? Quelqu'un qui voulait le faire souffrir ?...STOP! Cela voulait dire que…qu'il…qu'il s'était attaché à _Malfoy _? Draco Malfoy ? Le petit trou de cul qui lui avait pourri la vie ? **_''Eh oui vieux ! Tu t'es attaché à lui, à ce magnifique visage tout mignon qui…_**_La ferme…**Oh c'est bon hein! Si on peut même plus s'amuser…''**_ La sonnerie de son téléphone l'extirpa de ses pensées. Il grogna. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de le déranger !

Harry Potter à l'appareil, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

Hey ! Salut vieux !

Mathieu…soupira le survivant, quel plaisir de te parler…mais là ce n'est…

Tu ne devineras JAMAIS ce que j'ai pour toi !

…

Allez ! Dit quelque chose ! Devine !

Tu viens de dire que je ne devinerai jamais ! s'exclama le brun

Oo'' T'es vraiment pénible toi ! Mais bon, comme je t'aime beaucoup…des billets pour Eminem ! Tu te rends compte !

Écoute je ne peut vraiment pas y aller je…

Mais…_Harryyyyyyyyyyyy _c'est ton rappeur préféré ! Tu ne peux pas manquer ça !

Mathieu…j'ai dit que je ne POUVAIS pas y aller !

Mais…

J'vais raccrocher Mathieu…

Mais Harry…

Bip…Bip…Bip…

Le dit Mathieu raccrocha, rageur. Ce qu'il pouvait l'énerver ce Harry Potter de merde ! Il avait tout fait pour attirer son attention mais ce mec restait impassible à tout et maintenant qu'il avait fait des pieds et des mains pour avoir des billets d'Eminem, il lui disait qu'il avait autre chose à faire ! Est-ce qu'il se rendait compte qu'il avait du s'empêcher d'envoyer un moldu dans le décor pour avoir les billets d'un putain de chanteur moldu de merde qui ne faisait que débiter des paroles débile sur un rythme complètement loufoque ! Il se lança sur le lit, épuisé, et avec la ferme idée de passer voir Potter dans la journée…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Harry ! Mais quelle agréable surprise ! Mais que…commença Hermione

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir que la tornade brune rentrait en trombe dans sa maison, complètement paniqué.

On l'a kidnappé ! S'exclama-t-il

Que…hein…quoi ? dit Ron, qui venait d'arriver

Il est venu comme ça, tout paniqué, dit Hermione

Ah…t'a vérifié si il avait bu ?

Oh enfin ! Harry ne bois pas ! dit-elle

Si !

Non!

Si!

Non!

Si !

NON !

SI!

ON A KIDNAPPÉ DRACO MALFOY PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE MERDE ! VOUS ALLEZ M'ÉCOUTEZ OUI ? Hurla le survivant

Mais c'est génial ça ! Je vais chercher le champagne ! Ouch 'Mione ! Ça fait mal ça ! Pourquoi tu m'as frappé !

La jeune fille lança un regard noir à son mari et installa son meilleur ami sur un divan.

Tu es sur de ça ? Peut-être qu'il s'est simplement enfui…dit-elle

Réfléchit un peu Hermione, penses-tu vraiment qu'un gosse de 4 ans serait capable de s'enfuir et ÉCRIRE sur le miroir : Tu ne le reverra jamais…?

Oh…hé bien…as-tu une idée de qui cela pourrait être ?

Non…tout ce que je sais c'est que c'est un sorcier, vu qu'il n'y a pas le moindre indice…Tout kidnappeur ou voleur moldu aurait laissé un tout petit indice…mais là…rien.

Écoute…selon moi, c'est sur et certain que c'est un mangemort…Rentre chez toi pour te reposer et pendant ce temps je ferai la liste de tout les mangemorts encore en liberté et qui t'en voudrait encore un peu…dit Hermione

Pour toute réponse, le brun hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la porte. Avant de sortir, il lança un sourire de remerciement envers ses meilleurs amis.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Il était couché sur son divan, se remémorant les bons souvenirs qu'ils avaient eus avec Draco.

**Flash Back**

****

_-Oh! Regarde tonton Harry ! Il nage tellement vite ! Tu m'apprendras à nager ? Hein dit ouiiii!_

_-Bien sur que oui…_

_-YOUPIIIII! S'exclama le blond en lui sautant dans les bras, dit…tu m'achète une glace ? _

_-Hé oh ! Faut pas pousser hein ! Morveux ! _

_-T'es méchant ! Si c'est comme ça je t'aime plus na ! Bouda le blondinet _

_-Allez viens, ne fait pas l'idiot !_

_-Nan ! Je ne bouge pas d'ici si je n'ai pas de glace ! _

_-Pourri gâté ! _

_-Même pas vrai ! Je ne sais même pas ce que ça veut dire ! Et toc ! _

**Fin du Flash Back **

****

****

Il soupira pour la énième fois, se demandant encore et toujours où pouvait être le blondinet. En quelque jours, il avait complètement oublié la rancune qu'il avait eu pour Malfoy dans le passé, car il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que si Malfoy Senior n'avait pas éduqué son fils tel un vrai sang pur, ils auraient pu devenir de bon amis…Ils se rappelaient les disputes qu'il avaient eu avec Draco comme hier. À chaque fois qu'ils en avaient l'occasion, ils se chamaillaient pour un oui ou pour un non. C'était quand même le bon temps…Il voulait le revoir. Il lui manquait et Dieu seul savait ce qu'il était entrain de subir en ce moment. À la seule pensée que quelqu'un pourrait lui faire du mal en ce moment même, une violente rage naissait au creux de son estomac…si jamais Draco était blessé physiquement ou psychologiquement…le malfaiteur aurait droit à une sacré correction…Il se leva et regarda le ciel orageux par sa fenêtre.

_'Draco…où es-tu ?'_

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Il est où mon tonton ? dit le jeune blondinet

Tu vas la fermer oui ? s'exclama l'homme d'une vingtaine d'années

Draco se renferma sur lui-même. Ce monsieur, il ne l'aimait pas. Et il était certain que Harry il l'aurait jamais laissé partir avec un méchant…parce que Harry il l'aimait beaucoup…non ? Le blond frissonna alors qu'une pensée le traversait…Et si…Et si Harry ne l'aimait pas ? Et si il avait fait semblant…Maintenant qu'il en avait marre de lui, il l'avait donné à ce méchant Monsieur qui l'emmenait loin…très loin de chez Harry. Il n'avait pas vu le visage du Monsieur, mais il était sûr qu'il était moche ! Oui ! Très très moche avec de grande oreilles, un grand nez, des yeux pas beau et qu'il puait de la gueule !

Où est-ce que tu m'emmène Monsieur ? demanda Draco

Je ne t'ai pas dit de la fermer !

Y'a personne qui me donne d'ordre ! Tu es méchant ! Et mon tonton Harry il va te frapper ! Et il va te faire très…AIE ! Pleurnicha Draco alors que l'homme venait de lui donner une violente claque au visage.

Maintenant tu vas te coucher et te fermer…la prochaine fois, ça sera 100 fois pire !

Draco renifla doucement et se serra dans sa serviette. Il frissonna encore une fois. Le Monsieur il l'avait prit dans son bain et lui avait juste mis une serviette en lui disant que tonton Harry lui avait dit de l'emmener très très loin parce qu'il était en danger. Maintenant, il en était sûr…ce Monsieur il mentait…Harry ne l'aurait JAMAIS laisser avec un Monsieur qui le frappait. Il laissa ses larmes couler en silence et se recroquevilla sur la banquette arrière de la voiture.

_'Tonton Harry, où es-tu ?'_

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

'DING DONG' (hum…sans commentaire okay?loll)

Hermione ? s'exclama Harry en ouvrant la porte

Il fut déçu de voir que ce n'était que Mathieu.

Ah…salut…

Oulà ! T'as l'air heureux de me voir toi ! Je peux entrer ? Merci !

Il entra et s'installa sur le divan.

Alors ? Dis moi ce qui te préoccupe…

Oublie ça…dit Harry

J'pars pas d'ici tant qu'on a pas parler…

Le brun soupira, s'affaissa à côté de lui et entama son histoire.

Eh bah…dis moi…je vais paraître sans cœur, mais…Malfoy et toi étiez ennemis à Poudlard non ? C'était connu dans tout le monde magique… : Le rival de Harry Potter : Draco Lucius Malfoy. Alors…qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire qu'il se soit fait kidnappé? Tu devrais en être heureux…il t'a pourri la vie durant 7 ans…et encore…

Je sais…soupira le brun, j'ai pensé la même chose…Mais…je ne sais pas…en quelque jours à peine…j'ai pu découvrir le vrai Draco Malfoy…j'ai su que…que si son père ne l'avait pas éduqué à la manière Malfoyenne…nous aurions pu devenir amis dès le début…et…nous aurions pu passé 7 années merveilleuse de pur amitié au lieu de toujours se chercher des poux…et alors…maintenant que j'y pense…je regrette…et tu sais…ce n'est pas Draco Lucius Malfoy de 21 ans mais bien Draco Black (rappelez vous sa mère fait partie des Black comme Siri…) de 4 ans qui s'est fait kidnappé…alors…oui…oui je m'inquiète pour lui et je trouve ça normal. Au fait, pourquoi es-tu passé me voir ?

Eh bien…comme tu ne pouvais pas venir au concert, je me suis dis que je pourrai venir te tenir compagnie…

Hum…t'es gentil…mais j'ai surtout besoin de me reposer…on se voit au bureau lundi ?

…ouais ok…èé

Sur ce, le blond s'en alla et Harry put enfin aller se coucher, non sans oublier de prier encore une fois. Mais au milieu de la nuit, il se fit réveiller par un bruit à sa fenêtre. Il se leva pour découvrir que l'origine de ce bruit n'était nul autre qu'un hibou grand duc, noir portant une lettre pour lui. Il l'ouvrit rapidement et ne reconnut pas l'écriture…

**_Salut Potter…_**

****

**_Je suis sûr que tu te demande où est ton cher petit dragon en ce moment…il est avec moi et crois moi…je vais lui faire payer tout le mal que tu m'a fait et crois moi…il va souffrir…Tu veux savoir où il est ? Je te propose un jeu…Je vais t'envoyer plusieurs lettre et dans chacune d'elle il y'aura un indice sur un endroit, une heure et une date pour savoir quand est-ce que tu pourra revoir ton cher Draco…à toi de les mettre en ordre avant qu'il ne sois trop tard…_**

****

**_Premier Indice :_**

**_Je domine toujours…_**

****

**_Alors…une petite idée ? Je suis méchant n'est pas Harry ? Tu dois sûrement te dire : ''TU PARLE D'UN INDICE'' Eh bien…c'est ça…ou c'est rien…à très bientôt mon chéri…_**

****

**_Faucon Blanc_**

****

Le survivant se jeta sur son lit, les larmes lui brouillant la vue.

_'Mon Dieu Draco…ne t'inquiète pas…où que tu sois…je te retrouverai…'_

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

A lors petit morveux…ça te plait cette chambre ?

Je veux rentrer chez moi ! J'ai froid et j'ai faim ! Et je veux mon tonton ! Pleurnicha-t-il

Une nouvelle gifle s'abattit sur le petit garçon. Il commença à pleurer puis, à donner des coups un peu partout…quand soudain, il sentit un changement en lui et ses pensées se transformèrent…Ce n'était plus des ''Il est méchant mon tonton il va lui faire très mal !'' mais bien des ''Putain de bordel d'homme à la con ! J'vais le tuer, l'attacher à un mat et laisser les corbeaux lui crever les yeux ! On ne s'attaque pas à un Malfoy !'' L'homme, paniqué, lui assena un violent coup derrière la nuque et alors que Draco s'évanouissait, il se retransforma en un petit gamin de 4 ans…

_'Harry…viens me sauver…pitié…'_

**_À suivre…_**

**__**

**__**

**TADAM ! Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ? Aimer ? Pas aimer ? Peu importe…Reviews ! SIOUPLÉ ! Oh et je ferai un chapitre rien que pour répondre aux reviews parce que là…j'voulais pas vous faire attendre encore :P REVIEWWWWS :d**


End file.
